At the Beginning: Prologue
by Magical Me
Summary: A prologue to a Lily, James, and company series I'm planning on writing. Not necessary to the story at all, but kind of cute, I guess.


At the Beginning: Prologue  
  
Hey everyone! Wasup? Anyway, this is just a little prologue to a series I'm planning on writing.   
It's really not necessary to the story at all, so you really don't have to read it, but you can if you want to.   
So, I guess that's it!  
***  
  
"And don't forget your hat, dear."  
  
"Don't worry, mum! I'm going to be perfectly fine. Really."  
  
"Oh, I know you are, Lily," sighed her mother, moving forward and hugging her daughter tightly.   
"It's just that this is so new, and there was no way we could have expected it, so now that it's time, I   
don't…I….Oh, Lily. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Lily smiled as she hugged her mother closer before pulling away gently. She felt so happy inside,   
she was surprised she wasn't actually glowing. She'd been happy all her eleven years of life, but she could   
scarcely remember being more so than she was now.   
  
"I'm a real live witch!" she murmured softly to herself, as her mother left and she went about   
packing up the very last of her school supplies into a big black trunk. "I'm a real live witch!"  
  
"I don't see what you've got to be so happy about," came a somewhat throaty voice from   
somewhere in the darkness of the doorway.   
  
"Oh, hullo, Petunia!"   
  
"Hullo, Lily," rasped Petunia, coming into the light and leaning against the wall, hands folded   
across her chest. "Packing up to go to that loony bin you, mum, and dad have been talking about all   
summer? Well, have fun. And don't come back if you don't want to. Our teacups are really quite lovely   
enough without being turned into frogs, thank you."  
  
Lily giggled good-naturedly. "You're so funny, Nini."  
  
Petunia winced. She'd hated that nickname for as long as she could remember, but Lily insisted on   
using pet names for her.  
  
"Give me a hand with this latch, would you? I'm afraid I over packed, but I'm more nervous about   
bringing too little than about bringing too much. Ready? One, two, three!"  
  
The trunk clicked closed, and Petunia let out a yelp.  
  
"You got my finger caught, you little ninny!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here—Mum, Dad, could you bring in some ice? That should help. Oh, I'm so   
sorry!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Vince Jenkins worriedly, stepping into the room with a large bag of ice.  
  
"Petunia's finger got caught in my trunk while we were closing it--"  
  
"Well then here's your ice—oh do stop sniveling so, dear, it won't hurt for long."  
  
Petunia snatched the ice out of her father's hand and stomped huffily from the room, turning at the   
last minute to stick her tongue out at her older sister.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right?" asked Lily sadly, watching the retreating figure of her sister, and   
choosing to disregard her rudeness.  
  
"Of course she'll be all right! Little girls don't die of getting their fingers caught in trunks. Now   
speaking of trunks, let's get yours into the car, it's about time to go--"  
  
"No, I mean, I don't think she's very happy that I'm leaving. Well, not really the fact that I'm   
leaving in general, but that I'm going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I don't really think she's very   
comfortable at all with magic."  
  
"Well, naturally, honey. Of course, it would take some getting used to if you suddenly found out   
your big sister, who you've lived with all your life and, er, looked up to, is not quite your average—what   
was that you folks call us?"  
  
"Muggles," said Lily, tasting the word as it passed through her mouth.  
  
"Right—Muggle. But she'll get there. Now give me a hug and let's get in the car."  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a handle of her trunk.   
  
"One, two, three, lift! There we go. Anna! We're going!"  
  
"Are you coming, Petunia?" called Lily.  
  
"No!" came the muffled answer from one of the rooms in the short hall. "But have fun with the   
weirdos, and if you do come home for Christmas, just remember, I haven't done anything to deserve being   
turned into a slug, or some other nasty thing!"  
  
Lily looked up at her father, who shrugged.   
  
"I'll work on her while you're gone, okay?"  
***  
  
A/N: Soooo…really short and rather pathetic, I know, but I wanted to post this, and it didn't actually fit in   
with the story itself. Anyway, I told you ya didn't have ta read it! Bye!  
  
  



End file.
